


In Control

by magicsophicorn



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen is always in control, no matter the circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

Sarah’s not really sure why she went down there.  
  
She’d never met Stephen, so it wasn’t a desperate need for revenge, not like Connor.  
  
She’d only met Helen twice so far, so it had nothing to do with the past, not like Cutter.  
  
She had nothing to prove to her, not like Becker.  
  
She didn’t want any information from her, not like Jenny.  
  
Sarah wondered why Lester allowed them all to do this, perhaps it was so that he wouldn’t have to do it himself.  
  
“I was wondering how long it would take you to come down here,” Helen said, the corners of her mouth twitching into the beginnings of a bruised and bloody smile.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sarah asked a little too quickly.  
  
“Nothing,” Helen replied, the smile wider, though it obviously hurt her to do so.  
  
Sarah’s eyes widened in surprise when she noticed that Helen’s hands were handcuffed to the chair behind her back in what looked like a very uncomfortable position to maintain for any prolonged period of time. There was no doubt that Helen was dangerous, but given that she was locked in a bare room with armed guards outside it seemed a little excessive, and somehow not very British.  
  
“You know you could ask the guards to take these off me,” Helen purred, clinking the cuffs against the chair, obviously having noticed Sarah’s surprise.  
  
“No, no I don’t think I will,” Sarah replied, determined not to be sucked in to Helen’s games.  
  
Helen shrugged, as if to say  _“suit yourself, I don’t mind.”_  
  
“So then Sarah,” she said, her voice dangerously low and seductive, “what are you going to do to me now that I’m at your mercy?”  
  
Whatever Sarah had been expecting when she came down here, it hadn’t been this.  
  
“Nothing… I… I’m not going to do anything to you…” Sarah stammered, not entirely sure where Helen was going with this.  
  
“Why not? The others did. As you can see. Although I can’t really see you as a violent person, but then you never know I suppose. Of course, there are other things you could do to me…”  
  
Sarah’s mouth went very very dry as she asked, “What do you mean?”  
  
“Oh Sarah, you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it… Helen Cutter, always in control, always one step ahead. Now powerless, under your control. You could fuck me right here, right now, and I couldn’t do a thing to stop you. Don’t tell me that doesn’t excite you.”  
  
Sarah was horrified to realise that it did.  
  
“What are you waiting for then, Sarah? Stop fighting it,” Helen taunted softly.  
  
Sarah’s heart was beating fast as she walked over to Helen.  _“So much for not getting sucked into Helen’s games,”_  Sarah thought ruefully as she swung her leg over to sit on Helen’s lap.  
  
Helen strained against the handcuffs, making them rattle against the chair, the sound made Sarah shiver and she just couldn’t help herself. She grabbed Helen’s face and kissed her hard, eliciting a whimper of pain from Helen.   
  
Helen was right, knowing she couldn’t stop her aroused Sarah more than anything had before.   
  
Sarah was fumbling with Helen’s jumpsuit when she heard the door opening.  
  
“I think it’s time you returned to your desk, Miss Page,” Lester said dryly.  
  
Sarah left the room in a hurry, too ashamed to look up at Lester or back at Helen.  
  
She never saw Helen again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of the fic, but it amused me too much not to post it… This is the summary version of the above fic.
> 
> Pairing: helen/sarah  
> Prompt: stop fighting it  
> Kink: dub-con, abduction as seduction  
> Every reader: Helen is totally going to abduct Sarah and it's going to be HOTT!  
> Me: *iz smug*  
> Sarah: so... why have i gone down to the ARC dungeon to visit Helen who we totally managed to capture before she went crazy and killed her husband?  
> Helen: I knew you'd come  
> Sarah: umm what?  
> Helen: okay I’m shitting you, I have no idea, but I notice you like the handcuffs...  
> Sarah: what!?! No! No I don't!  
> Helen: yeah you do, you could totally fuck me and I couldn't stop you, doesn't that get you hot?  
> Sarah: uuhhh… panties say yes  
> *smoochies*  
> Lester: AHEM! Sarah, go back to work. NOW!  
> Sarah: ohfuck  
> Helen: damn it!


End file.
